Un chant de Noël avec Tom Jedusor
by Night-of-love
Summary: TRADUCTION de Karen Weasley: A Christmas Carol with Tom Riddle: Tom Jedusor se heurte à une vieille amie de Poudlard qui essaie de le convaincre que la guerre est nocive. Puis les amis de Tom vont essayer de lui prouver qu'elle a raison. UA, et basé sur Un Chant de Noël de Charles Dickens.


Je vous présente aujourd'hui une traduction du texte de Karen Weasley, sous le titre de A Christmas Carol with Tom Riddle. Traduit par Here go my dreams, et moi même bien que toi même tu sais, tu maîtrises bien mieux l'anglais que moi XD

Sinon à tous bonne lecture de cette traduction, nous en tout cas on a pris beaucoup de plaisir à la lire comme de la traduire.

* * *

**Un chant de Noël avec Tom Jedusor**

Tom Jedusor marchait dans les rues de Londres. La capuche de sa cape rabattue sur son visage de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse voir que son sourire de satisfaction face à la désolation et la destruction autour de lui.

Sa course à la conquête se passait bien et même cette foutue période de Noël n'arrivait pas à redonner de l'espoir a ses adversaires.

Ses pieds le menèrent lentement du Londres sorcier dans le monde moldu.

Ici il pouvait voir les signes de l'esprit de Noël, chaque maison était décorée de guirlandes lumineuses qui brillaient dans les ténèbres ambiantes. Tom ricana en voyant des enfants moldus qui construisaient activement un bonhomme de neige avant que leurs parents ne les appellent pour rentrer. Ce n'était pas un secret que Tom Jedusor détestait Noël et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, c'est pourquoi il était en train d'errer dans le Londres moldu plutôt que planqué au manoir des Malfoy, des Lestrange, et d'un de ses autres partisans sachant qu'ils étaient tous occupés avec leurs fêtes de Noël.

Alors que Tom broyait du noir en imaginant ses partisans prenant plaisir a manger, à boire et à célébrer, ses pieds l'avaient portés loin des lumières et de l'engouement de cette fête et jusque dans une ruelle bordée d'appartements insalubres et de taverne à l'allure douteuse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit qu'il s'arrêta dans son parcours.

Il inclina légèrement sa tête. Il pensait avoir entendu une femme crier et une bagarre non loin de la. Il ricana en imaginant un cambriolage et décida se s'y rendre pour regarder. Alors qu'il contournait l'angle où il avait entendu le bruit, il vit, en effet, une femme pressée contre le mur de briques avec un homme costaud, fouillant vivement dans son petit sac à main.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda l'homme quand il extirpa une longue tige de son sac : une baguette !

Tom siffla entre ses dents quand il se rendit compte que ce moldu était en train de menacer une sorcière de quel droit osait-il lever la main sur quelqu'un d'aussi supérieur? Tom se dirigea vers eux d'un pas rapide et d'un simple coup de baguette envoya l'homme s'écraser un peu plus loin. Il se retourna vers la femme et se pencha pour la rattraper lorsqu'elle se laissa glisser contre le mur choquée. Jetant un coup d'œil au corps inerte dans ses bras, il remarqua que cette femme était belle. Normalement aseptiser contre ce genre de choses, Tom fut surpris que l'apparence de la femme l'interpelle autant. Il prit doucement son menton, et tourna son visage face au sien.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-O-oui. Haletât-elle. M-merci Je ne croise pas beaucoup des notre par ici.

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Ricana Tom. Pourquoi une sorcière vivrait-elle dans un endroit pareil ?

-La sécurité. Murmura la femme. Je ne suis pas en sécurité dans notre monde…et je ne le suis qu'à peine dans celui-ci. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et essaya désespérément de voir au-delà de sa capuche. Au fait, je m'appelle Liana.

Tom prit une profonde inspiration en entendant ce nom qui atteignit un lieu depuis longtemps oublier dans sa poitrine.

-Liana… Murmura-t-il. Comme dans Liana Nieson ?

Liana hoqueta et s'écarta de lui, reculant une fois encore jusqu'au mur de brique.

-Comment savez-vous cela ? Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, agrippant sa baguette.

Tom se releva lentement et leva les mains pour prouver qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il rabattit prudemment sa capuche et croisa son regard calmement.

-Es tu entrain de me dire que tu m'as oublié ? sourit-il.

-Tom ! Hoqueta Liana choquée. Je croyais que tu avais disparu !

Tom secoua la tête. Evidement, il avait disparu de la surface de la terre pendant des années et était revenu sous un nouveau nom, alors, que Liana soit choquée n'était pas surprenant.

-Je voyageais, c'est tout. Lui dit-il. Il y a certaines choses que je devais apprendre. C'est toi qui as disparu l'été avant notre sixième année, je crois ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Je devais échapper fuir mes parents. Murmura-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas rester…Père m'aurait tuée, et personne ne m'aidait. J'ai fugué, et la seule fois ou je suis rentrée c'était pour le travail.

Les lèvres de Tom s'étirèrent en une moue dédaigneuse à la mention de l'ignoble moldu qui frappait sa propre fille juste parce qu'elle était une sorcière.

-Où est-ce que tu travailles ? Demanda Tom.

-J'aide à St Mangouste. Répondit Liana en soupirant. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui on besoin d'aide. Je ne pouvais pas restée assise à rien faire avec toute la douleur qu'il y a dehors. Et toi ? Comment as-tu survécu à la guerre ?

-En la dirigeant. Dis Tom, un sourire mauvais. Tu as surement déjà deviné que je suis Lord Voldemort, depuis le temps. Tu savais que je voulais prendre ma revanche sur mon père et tous les autres moldus qui se pensent meilleurs que nous.

Liana devint blanche comme un linge.

-Tu…tu es responsable pour toutes ces personnes blessées ?

Tom haussa les épaules.

-Ils ne devraient pas me tenir tête. Par ailleurs, mes partisans ont pour ordre de ne blesser que ceux qui s'opposent directement à eux.

-Dans ce cas soit gentil et explique moi les femmes et les enfants que je vois tous les jours ! Eructa Liana, les dents serrées. S'il te plait Tom…arrête ça ! Tu ne sais pas tous les dégâts que cette guerre est entrain de causer. Je t'en pris arrête !

-Non Liana. Répondit sèchement Tom. Si les gens ne veulent pas être blessés, alors ils devraient me suivre sans poser de questions. Je n'arrêterais pas sous prétexte que tu me dis de le faire. Personne n'a ce pouvoir.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, Tom Jédusor, mais je sais que tu n'es pas le Tom dont je me souviens. Souffla Liana. Joyeux noël Tom.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de l'un des immeubles. Tom la fixa un moment avant de partir à son tour irrité.

Il était en colère. Il n'avait plus ressenti aucune émotion réelle depuis si longtemps, et maudit le hasard de cette rencontre qui lui avait causé cette perte de contrôle. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il transplana jusqu'au manoir des Malfoy ou il savait que Lucius et Edward l'attendrait.

-Liana Nieson… Murmura Lucius. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'on entendrait se nom de nouveau.

-Etait-elle aussi craquante que quand on était à l'école? Demanda Edward avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire de toute façon ? Répliqua Tom sévèrement. Tu es un homme marié.

-Je demandais ca pour toi. Se justifia Edward. Lucius et moi savons a quel point tu l'appréciais quand nous étions à Poudlard.

-Non certainement pas. Répliqua hargneusement Tom.

-Tu l'aimais autant que tu détestais noël. Insista Lucius, Tu ne te rappelles pas notre cinquième année ?

Les lèvres de Tom se recourbèrent encore une fois.

-Très bien,, je vais te montrer. Répondit Lucius, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, et plaça rapidement sa baguette sur la tempe de Tom et y tira un filament de souvenir.

Il plaça ce dernier dans sa pensine qui était postée à proximité et força Tom à plonger dedans.

Ensemble, les vieux amis se posèrent au milieu de la cours de Poudlard pendant la période de Noël.

La cours était recouverte de neige, mais ils étaient seuls excepté le garçon solitaire marchant près du lac.

-Tu te rappelle de ça? Demanda Lucius avec un sourire suffisant. Nous rentrions tous à la maison pour Noël, et tu pensais que tu étais seul alors tu es allé faire une ballade dans le parc. Maistu n'étais pas seul, n'est ce pas ?

Tom ignora Lucius et fixa la façade du château d'où il savait que quelqu'un allait sortir. Bien sur, une fille émergea de l'angle et se dirigea vers lac ou le garçon était, à fixer l'eau glacée.

-Nous avons parlé pendant des heures, murmura Tom, une once de sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, elle était la première personne après toi et Edward à être gentille avec moi. Elle comprenait ce que je ressentais et je me souciais d'elle. Elle était si gentille et belle.. elle était fascinante.

-Vous êtes sortis ensembles n'est c e pas ? demanda Lucius

Tom hésita pendant un moment.

-Oui, nous sommes sortis ensembles, nous avons gardé le secret, mais nous étions ensemble jusqu'à cet été… Le sourire se fana de sur les lèvres de Tom. Elle a disparu, sans un mot, et ce fut la fin de mon monde. Elle était la seule chose qui pouvait toucher mon cœur, donc quand elle est partie, il s'est refermé.

Alors que le souvenir se flétrissait autour d'eux, Tom sentit une secousse et se retrouva soudainement debout dans le salon des Malfoy. Il se détourna rapidement de ses partisans et passa la manche de son manteau sur ses yeux. Fichus souvenirs !

-Ne refait jamais ca, siffla Tom à Lucius, je ne veux plus me souvenir de quoique ce soit !

-A ton tour. Soupira Lucius en se tournant vers Edward.

Edward sourit et se précipita :

-Et bien, nous allons aller à Ste Mangouste !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tom en plissant le nez.

-Je vais te montrer ce que Liana a essayé de te dire un peu plus tôt.

-Comment ? elle vient juste de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne reviendra pas avant des heures souligna Tom.

Edward gloussa et sortit un retourneur de temps de sa robe de sorcier.

-Ou as-tu eu ça ? Ria Lucius

-Je l'ai piqué au boulot. Répondit Edward. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être utile. Bon, d'accord alors Tom, allons jeter un coup d'œil.

Il fit tourner le pendentif huit fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et attrapa le bras de Tom. Le monde autour d'eux se mit à tourbillonner jusqu'à ce que Tom commence à distinguer les contours d'une infirmerie. Quand tout s'arrêta enfin de tanguer, Tom regarda autour de lui et aperçu Liana qui courait de chambres en chambres de l'étage, les bras chargés de diverses bouteilles de potions et notes de service.

-C'est ce qu'elle fait toute la journée ? Demanda Tom sidéré tandis qu'elle s'affairait ça et là.

-Toute la journée et tous les jours. Confirma Edward en hochant la tête. Parfois elle enchaine même plusieurs quarts.

-Comment est-ce-que tu sais ça ? l'interrogea Tom.

-Clarissa. Répondit simplement Edward. Soit attentif maintenant.

-Liana, Emma a besoin de toi. L'interpella une autre infirmière. Elle ne laisse personne d'autre s'approcher d'elle.

-D'accord, j'y vais. Répondit Liana en riant. Donne-moi juste une minute.

-Qui est Emma ? demanda Tom à Edward.

-Ne peux-tu pas juste regarder ? Se lamenta Edward, frustré.

Liana se dépêcha de rejoindre une salle au fond du couloir et d'y entrer.

-Bonjour Emma, comment ça va ma chérie ?

Tom hoqueta en voyant l'enfant dans le lit. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans…elle était couverte de brulures de la tête au pied. Elle se redressa en position assise dans le lit et agrippa les couvertures avec ses petites mains, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Ca fait mal mademoiselle Liana. Murmura-t-elle. Ca fait mal partout.

-Je sais mon cœur. Dit Liana d'une voix apaisante. J'ai t'amener une potion qui devrait aider. J'ai besoin que tu boives tout maintenant, pour moi.

Emma avala le brevage d'un trait et grimaça à son goût.

-Je sais, c'est dégoutant hein ? Sourit Liana. Mais ça va t'aider à aller mieux, je te le promets.

-Merci mademoiselle Liana. Souffla Emma tout en essayant de se rallonger dans le lit mais elle grimaçait à chaque mouvement. Qu'est-ce-que vous faites pour noël ?

-Je vais restée ici avec toi et tous les autres. Répondit Liana.

-N'avez-vous pas de famille ? Demanda Emma.

-Tu es ma famille. Dit Liana en souriant. J'adore passer du temps avec toi.

-Vous êtes trop jolie pour être toute seule. Fit remarquée Emma sérieusement. Vous devriez avoir quelqu'un qui vous attend chez vous.

Les yeux de Liana se mirent à briller de larmes et elle sourit.

-Je t'ai toi. C'est un cadeau suffisant pour moi. Je dois y aller maintenant, mais je reviendrai te voir plus tard. Essaye de dormir un peu d'accord ?

Emma hocha la tête et ferma les yeux tandis que Liana quittait la chambre.

Tom fixa la petite fille et senti son cœur, qui avait été fermé depuis si longtemps, se briser à la vue de son tout petit corps en proie à autant de douleur.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Souffla-t-il.

-Sa famille a été tuée lors d'une attaque sur la ville. Répondit Edward d'un air triste. C'était un raid pour s'amuser…ils étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils ont tué ses parents mais elle s'était cachée. Malgré ça, ils ont mit feu à la maison et ont lancé des sortilèges jusqu'à la réduire à néant. Elle a été trouvée sous les décombres.

-Qui a lancé ce raid ? Gronda Tom.

-Rodulphus. Répondit laconiquement Edward. C'était lui et sa bande de fous furieux. C'était un cauchemar. Il frissonna. Lucius et moi avons découvert la ville et avons ramenés les survivants ici.

-Mais…J'ai donné l'ordre de ne pas blesser d'innocents ! Rugit Tom. En particulier des sorcières innocentes et des enfants !

-Bienvenue dans la réalité de la guerre Tom. Murmura Edward. Bienvenue dans la réalité.

Tom jura et reporta son regard sur la petite fille.

-Est-ce qu'elle va vivre?

-Je ne sais pas. Soupira Edward. Ils n'ont pas assez de connaissance pour guérir des brulures infligées par la magie. Il se pourrait qu'elle s'en sorte, mais c'est pas gagné.

Tom renifla, se précipita hors de la chambre et vit Liana adossée à un mur entrain de pleurer le visage enfouit dans le creux de son coude.

-Liana ! Hurla Tom tendant le bras vers elle. Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Ils n'étaient pas supposés la blessée ! Je suis désolé !

Edward saisit sont bras et remit le temps en place.

Tom atterrit dans le salon du manoir des Malfoy, sanglotant ouvertement.

-Faut-il aller chercher Bellatrix ? Demanda Lucius en jetant un coup d'œil à Tom.

-Je pense qu'on devrait. Soupira Edward. Nous devons nous assurer que ça colle.

-Mon tour ? Demanda Bellatrix en entrant dans le salon.

-Bonne chance. Dit Lucius en hochant la tête.

Bellatrix s'agenouilla près de Tom et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je vais te montrer le futur.

Tom déglutit et ferma les yeux, laissant Bellatrix prendre le contrôle de sont esprit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se vit se tenir debout, seul, au centre de la destruction. Il aperçut des centaines de sorcières et sorciers étendus morts sur le champ de bataille et cela incluait Albus Dumbledore, le Ministre de La Magie, et d'autres. Il se retourna et vit ses meilleurs amis, Lucius et Edward, eux aussi étendus morts près de leurs femmes. Le souffle coupé, il se détourna de l'horrible champ de bataille.

-Bellatrix ! appela-t-il. Montre moi l'hôpital, qu'est-il arrivé à Emma ?

La scène tourbillonna et il se retrouva dans un cimetière.

-NON ! Hurla-t-il à la vue de la tombe. Pas cette petite chérie ! Et Liana, ou est-elle ?

La scène tourbillonna une seconde fois et lui montra alors Liana a peine vivante se trainant vers lui sur le champ de bataille.

-Tom… aide moi, émit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il se regarda lui dans le futur ricaner et sortir sa baguette.

-NON, cria-t-il et Bellatrix le tira de sa vision d'un coup sec.

-S'il te plait, dis-moi que je peux changer ça ! la supplia-t-il.

-On peut toujours changer le futur Tom, chuchota-t-elle, il suffit de le vouloir.

Tom hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte.

-Merci dit-il doucement, j'avais besoin de voir ca.

Bellatrix hocha la tête, un sourire au lèvre.

-Tu es le bienvenu, maintenant, part et va la voir.

Tom acquiesça et se précipita dehors. Il atterrit aux portes de Sainte Mangouste juste au moment ou Liana allait se mettre au travail.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'Emma et de combien elle était seule. Il fit un saut au plus proche magasin et acheta le plus doux et le plus affecteux ours en peluche qu'il puisse trouver. Puis il retourna à l'hôpital juste à temps pour intercepter Liana.

-Tom que fais tu ici ? demanda-t-elle choquée.

-Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait, sanglota-t-il, je n'arrive pas à croire tous les dommages que j'ai causé tout cela par mon égoïsme. Je veux t'aider… je veux sauver toutes ces personnes dans l'hôpital. Je peux le faire… même la petite Emma.

-Comment es tu au courant pour…

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, la coupa Tom, je veux juste t'aider.

Le visage de Liana s'éclaira et elle lui fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur.

-Je savais que tu étais toujours la.

-Comme aurais-tu pu le savoir ? demanda Tom, j'étais si froid et mauvais… certains disent même que j'étais pire que la mort elle-même.

-Même la mort a un cœur. répliqua simplement Liana. C'est la chambre d'Emma, continua-t'elle, en pointant la porte du doigt.

Tom entra rapidement dans la chambre et sourit au tout petit enfant.

-Bonjour Emma, je suis un ami de mademoiselle Liana.

-Bonjour, répondit Emma avec un sourire.

-Je t'ai apporté un cadeau de noël, dit Tom, un large sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, tout en montrant l'ours en peluche.

Emma émit un petit cri aigu et s'empara de l'animal en peluche.

-Merci, merci, merci, dit-t-elle en pleurant et en étreignant désespérément le jouet.

-De rien. sourit Tom. Nous allons te remettre sur pied et puis nous te trouverons une maison ou tu seras en sécurité, d'accord?

-Est-ce que je peux vivre avec vous et mademoiselle Liana ? Demanda Emma avidement.

-Oh Emma je ne peux pas... commença Liana, mais…

-Bien sur que tu peux, affirma Tom, nous serions heureux de te prendre avec nous, n'est-ce pas très chère ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, par-dessus son épaule à Liana.

-O-oui, bien sur que nous le serions, sanglota Liana…

Tom bougea pour prendre les mains de Liana dans les siennes.

-Je t'ai abandonné une fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de commettre une deuxième fois la même erreur. Je t'aime Liana… pendant un temps j'ai oublié combien je t'aimais. Mais maintenant je veux réparer mes erreurs, et tu es la seule qui peut m'y aider. Accepterais-tu de rester avec moi ?

-Bien sur que j'accepte ! répliqua Liana en rayonnant. Je t'aime Tom, depuis toujours.

Emma pouffa de rire derrière eux, et Tom se retourna avec un sourire :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire? le taquina-t-elle ?

-A cette réplique, Emma sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et dit : Que Dieu nous bénisse, tous.


End file.
